Pardonnez moi
by Lehto
Summary: Les pensées de Saga la veille de la bataille du sanctuaire.


_Un petit OS que j'ai écrit il y a quelques temps et ressortit de mes vieux tiroirs. En espérant que celui-ci vous plaira, je vous souhaite à toutes et tous une bonne lecture : )_

 _Et bien entendu, l'univers de Saint Seiya ainsi que chacun de ses personnages ne sont pas ma propriété mais bel et bien celle de maître Kurumada._

* * *

La pluie tombe avec fracas et le son des gouttes qui s'écrasent sur le temple résonne avec force entre les murs me parvient sans peine. Assis sur le trône, je regarde la porte qui me fait face quelques mètres plus loin. Il fait si sombre ici, à l'extérieur le ciel est si noir. Toute couleur me semble avoir disparu dans cette pièce. Il n'y a que du gris et du noir. Cette porte elle est d'un noir profond, comme moi. Non, pas aussi noire que moi. Rien ne peut l'être plus que moi. Mais je sais que moi, je peux encore devenir plus sombre que maintenant. Je suis déjà en train de le devenir. Rien ni personne ne peut être aussi immonde que moi. Plus maintenant. Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait?

La tête entre mes mains, les dents serrées, je ne peux m'empêcher de me reposer encore et encore cette question. Question qui ne sert à rien puisque, peu importe le nombre de fois que je me la poserais, rien ne changera. Le mal est déjà fait et ce, depuis longtemps.

Ce voile d'eau grisâtre est à l'image de ce que je ressens. Sombre, triste, désolé... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais quoi faire pour tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Cette part de moi que je ne contrôle pas, qui m'échappe, qui agit à l'encontre de tout ce en quoi je crois... Cette chose là, je ne la contrôle pas. Pourquoi? Qu'ai-je donc fait pour que cette chose soit en moi? Ai-je fait quelque chose un jour pour voir ainsi mon âme divisée en deux parties? Je ne sais même pas quand ni comment tout à commencé. Était ce quand le Pope m'avait annoncé qu'Aioros serait son successeur et non moi? Était-ce bien avant ça? Si je l'avais su, aurais-je pu faire quelque chose?

Je me souviens encore de ma conversation avec toi Kanon avant que je ne choisisse de t'enfermer au Cap Sounion. A ce moment là, où tu m'avais dit de tuer Athéna ainsi que le Pope, je m'en souviens très bien. Tu m'avais dit qu'au fond de moi dormait le même mal que le tien. Je ne te croyais pas, je disais que tu te trompais. Aujourd'hui encore je le pense, tu t'es trompé. Mon cœur ne contient pas le même mal que le tien, il est encore pire que le tien. Toi tu ne voyais pas ton être se diviser en deux à tout instant, comme si quelqu'un d'autre prenait possession de toi. Toi tu pouvais te contrôler, t'arrêter quand bon te semblais, tu assumais ce que tu disais et faisais. Tu ne voyais pas tes mains s'emparer d'une dague et tes jambes s'avancer vers celle qui devait être notre déesse Athéna. Tu ne voyais pas ta main s'abaisser vers ce bébé innocent dans le but de le tuer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher. Moi tout ce que je pouvais faire, c'était hurler à n'en plus finir dans l'espoir que ça s'arrêterait. Mais ce cri, il n'y avait que cette chose qui pouvait l'entendre, lui et personne d'autre... Si Aioros n'était pas intervenu, elle serait morte à l'heure qu'il est. Aioros... Rien que de repenser à ce soir là, j'en ai la nausée. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Je n'ai jamais souhaité ça. Je n'ai jamais souhaité ta mort. Et pourtant, je t'ai forcé à fuir, je t'ai blessé, accusé de trahison. J'ai inversé nos rôles. Alors que c'était moi qui avais trahi notre cause, c'est toi qui t'es retrouvé accusé de tentative de meurtre envers Athéna, de trahison. J'ai assisté à ça, impuissant, car je peux tout voir oui. Je ne contrôle rien mais je vois tout ce qu'il se passe. Je vois mon propre corps agir et se mouvoir, j'entends ma propre voix s'adresser à ceux qui me croient être le Pope. Je me vois tuer et manipuler tant de gens en me faisant passer pour un autre que je ne suis pas. Ou plutôt, il les tue et les manipule tous au travers moi. Mais lui, n'est-il pas une part de moi? Dans ce cas, ça en revient à dire que c'est bel et bien moi le responsable. C'est moi alors que je ne souhaite absolument pas ça. Mais ça, qui le croirait? Personne. Et je suis coupable. Coupable de ne pas pouvoir empêcher ça. Coupable d'abriter en moi un tel monstre. Coupable de ne pas être assez fort pour le maîtriser.

Je me redresse lentement et, après un instant d'hésitation, je me lève pour me diriger vers l'entrée de mon temple. Ces quelques moments ou je suis encore maitre de mon corps sont rares, très rares. Ils ne durent jamais bien longtemps malheureusement. Ce n'est qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne revienne et reprenne les rennes. Je sais parfaitement que si je tentais d'avertir quelqu'un, de faire quelque chose qui irait en sa défaveur, il viendrait aussitôt pour me stopper et m'enfermer dans un recoin de ma conscience, faisant de moi un simple spectateur impuissant...

Le bruit de mes pas résonne faiblement entre les murs, se mêlant au tumulte provoqué par l'averse. J'avance jusqu'à pouvoir observer les douze temples qui s'étendent en contrebas. Alors que mes yeux se posent sur celui du Lion, je sens une douleur envahir ma poitrine. Aiolia... Comme j'ai du te faire souffrir toi aussi. Lorsque j'ai fait accuser Aioros, tu étais encore si jeune. Toi qui étais son frère, toi qui l'admirait plus que quiconque, je n'ose imaginer combien je t'ai blessé. Si tu savais que j'étais le vrai responsable, tu me tuerais n'est ce pas? Je ne peux retenir un léger sourire à cette pensée. Oui, tu me tuerais et je ne pourrais t'en vouloir. Toi qui a perdu ton frère, toi qui a du lutter pour être reconnu autrement que le frère du traitre, ce serait la moindre des choses. Mais pour l'heure, tu ne peux lever la main contre moi. Pas alors que ton esprit est prisonnier de cette illusion qu'il t'a lancé. Illusion qui te place sous son contrôle sans que tu ne puisse espérer y réchapper seul. Non, tant que tu n'auras pas tué, tu ne seras pas libéré...

Avec un soupir, je lève les yeux vers le ciel. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que celle prétendant au titre d'Athéna n'arrive accompagnée de ces chevaliers. Bientôt, des combats vont éclater, combat dont j'ai l'entière responsabilité. Tout est de ma faute. Moi qui pourtant ne souhaitait faire de mal à personne, je le sais, mes actes passés vont entrainer la chute de plusieurs êtres, quelle que soit l'issue de l'affrontement. Peu importe qui gagnera ou non, des personnes tomberont. Ça a commencé avec le Pope et Aioros, puis avec de nombreux chevaliers que j'ai fait assassiner et tous ces chevaliers d'argents qui ont péri face à ces chevaliers de bronze... Et ça ne s'arrêtera qu'une fois que l'un des deux camps l'emportera. La seule chose que je souhaite maintenant est que, si cette jeune fille est bel et bien la réincarnation d'Athéna, alors je voudrais qu'elle mette un terme à tout ça, qu'elle réussisse là où j'ai échoué...

 _« Ne rêve pas, jamais rien ni personne ne pourra m'atteindre... »_

Je sers les dents et porte une main au niveau de mon cœur alors que je me laisse tomber à genoux. Cette douleur, je la ressens à chaque fois qu'il revient. Je peux déjà voir la couleur de mes cheveux basculer vers une couleur cendrée. Et je ne peux rien faire contre ça...

Je sens déjà ma main droite se poser sur le sol dallé et mon corps se redresser en prenant appui sur elle alors que je ne souhaitais pas me relever. Il a reprit le dessus, encore une fois, comme à chaque fois...

_Ni le Pope, ni Aioros, ni toi n'avez pu m'arrêter, dit-il en balayant les lieux du regard avant de faire demi-tour à pas lents. Ces gamins ne feront pas exception...

Je sais tout ça, je ne le sais que trop bien! Mais il faut que quelqu'un y parvienne, que quelqu'un réussisse à arrêter ça avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je vous en prie, déesse Athéna, arrêtez nous avant que trop de vies ne soient gaspillées. Arrêtez tout avant que ces personnes qui croient vous servir et ceux qui vous accompagnent ne soient sacrifiés dans cette bataille inutile. Je vous en prie...

Déesse Athéna, vous tous... Pardonnez moi pour ce qui va arriver...


End file.
